


Debriefing

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing:</p>
<p>For whatever reason Beckett has cut her hair short again so they role-play what would have happened if she had said yes after the Tisdale case. I think the short hair is necessary for this one to work fully but feel free to drop that part.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

Rick heard Kate’s keys in the lock and quickly hit save on his laptop. She had a few errands to run so he had taken care of Hannah this morning, which mostly included putting her down for a nap. He turned as Kate walked into the office. “Hannah sleeping?” she said as she came into view.

“Yeah, no problems there,” he said as he took her in. “Wow, Kate, you cut your hair!” He’d had no idea that her errands included a trip to the salon. And that she would have many inches cut off her hair – the new length was somewhere between her chin and her shoulders. Fuck, it was like looking at the Kate he met all those years ago. “I feel like I did when I turned around at the book launch party, and met Detective Beckett for the first time!”

Kate fingered the ends of her hair. “Do you like it? Hannah keeps grabbing my hair when I feed her or I lean over her in her crib so my hairdresser suggested this. But I can grow it back if you hate it,” she said quietly. She knew Rick loved to play with her hair when they were in bed together. He’d also been known to grab her by the hair when they were fucking a little roughly. She hated to admit she kind of liked it when he turned caveman. 

“Like it? I fucking love it, Kate! Remember I wanted to “debrief” you after that first case. Maybe we can debrief each other now, Detective,” his eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he leered at her. 

“Well, I never spanked you for riding that police horse naked, did I?” she chuckled. He looked even more turned on now. “Babe, did you ever wonder what would have happened if I had said yes to the debriefing? Would we have been awkward? Or would we have been amazing even then?” 

“Oh, we would have been amazing. Set the sheets on fire amazing. Multiple orgasms amazing!” 

“You sound pretty sure of yourself, Mr. Castle,” she grinned. Just then, she could hear Hannah wake up. “Let me take care of her,” she said as she left the room. She was a little surprised at his reaction to her haircut. It seemed to turn him on. But she figured just about anything turned him on. 

Later that evening, while she was giving Hannah her last feeding of the day, her mind was working. She still remembered that first flirty conversation she’d had with Castle. She thought that if she put on similar clothes to the ones she wore that day, his overactive mind would pick up the clues. So after putting Hannah in her crib, she sneaked into their bedroom and changed into a blue button down shirt and a pair of black pants. She arranged her hair in a similar fashion to how she wore it in those days. Pity she didn’t have time for the red highlights, but her husband wouldn’t need that to get him going. She walked out of their bedroom and went up behind him as he washed dishes. She goosed him and he yelped.

“Beckett, what the - ?” he said as he turned around. When he saw what she was wearing, his eyebrows went up and he grinned. She could see as his brain made the connection. 

“Well, I guess this is it,” she said, just like she did that day.

“It doesn’t have to be. We could go to dinner. Debrief each other,” he repeated.

And instead of the negative answer she gave that day, this time she said, “Debriefing each other sounds nice. Let’s skip dinner and go straight to that,” she laughed and took him by the hand. “So let’s pretend we’re in my old apartment; do you think we would have made it to the bedroom for round number one?” She laughed at he looked at her.

“Oh, hell no. I would have been crowding you as you tried to unlock the door. My cock would have been hard from the moment you said yes. I would have pushed you up against the door and made sure you knew what my cock thought of you,” he said.

“Yeah, well, I would have been slightly distracted by it; but I would have managed to get the door unlocked. Then I would have jumped you, and wrapped my legs around your waist as I kissed you. I would have pushed your jacket off your body.” 

Rick grabbed her and hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him just as she had described. Since he didn’t have a jacket to push off, she put her hand on the placket of his shirt and tugged, and buttons flew in all directions. He laughed as he moved his head down to kiss her, and just as she was about to break off the kiss, he managed to get her lower lip in his mouth and he bit down just enough. She growled at him and he licked the spot to soothe her. They started kissing again as he walked them over to the couch. When he got there, he sat down with Kate in his lap. 

Her hands went down to his belt and quickly undid it. He helped her unbutton and unzip his pants and then she rubbed her hand on the bulge in his boxers. He toed off his shoes, lifted his ass so they could push his pants and his boxers off. Kate grabbed his cock. “Very nice,” she said as she stroked her hands up and down its length. She took one hand and moved it to his balls. She held them in her hand, and rolled them around a bit. She continued to play with his balls and stroked his cock as he unbuttoned her top and then pushed it off her shoulders. He didn’t bother unfastening her bra; he just pulled the cups down and started to pull on her nipples. He let go of her nipples and she let go off his cock. She slid off his lap and went down to her knees. 

As she looked at his cock, she reminded herself to pretend she hadn’t given him thousands of blowjobs; this was the first ever. So she looked at his cock as if she had never deep throated him before either. He was bigger than average, so she slowly sucked it into her mouth, and slowly removed it. She started to lick it over and over, and used her hand to spread her moisture. Each time she was able to suck a little more of it in her mouth, until she was able to relax her throat enough to swallow the head. She could hear his grunts and groans and felt his hands on the top of her head. She released his cock from her mouth and stroked her hands on the base. He used his hands to direct her head closer to his cock and she took the hint, and sucked it all the way in again. She continued to suck his cock in and out while he cursed. “Damn, fuck, damn, you are a damn good cocksucker, Kate! But I don’t want to come in your mouth; I want to be inside you when I come.” He stood up, pulled her to him, and then grabbed her hips. 

When she was standing in front of him, his hand went to the fastenings of her pants and made quick work of them. And then he seemed to remember her boobs and started to play with them. He pushed then together so he could swipe his tongue across both nipples at one time. 

While he was playing with her boobs, she stepped out of her shoes, and let her pants fall to the floor. He let go of her nipples and grabbed her ass this time. He lifted her, and then she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned them around and started to walk towards their bedroom. Kate had her arms around his neck and was kissing his jaw and he bent his head to kiss whatever part of her he could reach. As they entered the bedroom, she flipped the light switch for a bedside lamp, filling the room with a glow. She moved her head back to his and they began to kiss. He stopped by the bed and released her ass. She slid slowly down his body, and stepped away. She realized he was naked and she still had her bra and panties on. She unfastened her bra but when she went to push her panties down, Rick stopped her. 

“Let me take care of them,” he said right before he lifted her again. She thought he would remove them after putting her on the bed, but he surprised her. He lined his erection up with her entrance, pushed her panties to the side and entered her with one strong thrust. He knew he couldn’t maintain this position too long so he pulled out. She whimpered at the emptiness, but he lowered her to the bed. Once again, he pushed her panties to the side and entered her. She grabbed the back of his head and wailed as he moved in and out of her. He was kissing everything he could reach – her lips, her neck, her breasts as he continued to fuck her. At some point, she had wrapped her legs around his waist and she hooked her ankles together to encourage him to thrust harder. Even though they were pretending this was their first encounter, they had been having sex for years, and he knew her nonverbal clues. He thrust into her harder and she cried out. She took an arm from his neck and put her fingers on her clit. She didn’t need much until she came with a shout. 

Castle still hadn’t come, but he pulled out and gave her a chance to get herself under control. When her breathing was back to normal, he pulled her off the bed, stood behind her and ran his cock through her folds a few times. He teased her by just putting the tip of his dick in, as if he were dipping his toes into a cold pool. She got frustrated by this, and moved her ass back at him. He laughed and inserted it all the way. While he gave her a minute to adjust, he put his hands on her breasts and rolled her nipples. Her head lolled on her neck, landing on his shoulder. He started to move his cock in and out of her. She had her fingers on her clit, rubbing it almost without thought. 

He had positioned them in front of the mirror, and he whispered in her ear, “Watch us while we fuck, Kate. Watch your face as my cock moves around your pussy. Watch as I pinch your nipples. Watch as I move my hands to your hands, and as we rub your clit together. Open your eyes, baby. Watch!” 

Kate couldn’t help herself; she had to watch. Holy fuck, that was amazing. She could see his cock moving in and out of her body. She could see her face as her climax built. She could see their hands working together to coax her second orgasm. And then she exploded. She had never had an orgasm like this before. He grunted as his orgasm hit him, and he filled her with his sperm. He pulled out of her, and went into the bathroom. She stayed on the bed, lazily rubbing her clit. 

When he came back in the bedroom, he watched her for a minute and then climbed back in the bed. “That was fun. Don’t you think we would have had fun like that back then, too?” She giggled at him a bit and nodded her head yes. 

“Yeah, Castle, I think you would have been my conquest,” she smiled.

“And you would have been one of mine,” he smiled back. They laughed a bit and then he gathered her in his arms. 

“You know, I still haven’t spanked you for stealing that police horse,” she said as she drifted off to sleep.

“Next time, Captain, next time,” he sleepily responded. “And you owe me another shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> A different kind of role play; but I loved this prompt and that it let the two of them have fun together. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll have time to post anything more, so Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
